1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for producing 1,9-nonanedial. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing 1,9-nonanedial by the hydroformylation of 7-octen-1-al which can be performed in an industrially advantageous manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
1,9-Nonanedial is a compound which is useful as a protein- or enzyme-immobilizing agent, a disinfectant, or a starting material for the production of polyimines, azelaic acid, 1,9-nonanediol, 1,9-nonanediamine and the like. However, 1,9-nonanedial has not been produced on a commercial scale since no satisfactory advantageous method of producing the same has been found. 1,9-Nonanedial can indeed be produced by oxidizing oleic acid, which can be obtained from natural glycerides, with ozone, converting the resulting azelaic acid to an azelaic acid ester and partially (half) reducing said ester with lithium aluminum hydride or the like. However, it is difficult to selectively produce 1,9-nonanedial by such a partial reduction reaction. Moreover, the starting material and reducing agent are expensive, which makes the reaction commercially unacceptable.